


Milfology-Ronnie Anne/Maria

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [6]
Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Incest, Lolicon, MILFs, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mother/daughter incest, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Ronnie anne takes advantage of sharing a bed with her mother
Relationships: Ronnie Anne Santiago/Maria Casagrande-Santiago
Series: Milfology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Kudos: 16





	Milfology-Ronnie Anne/Maria

Ronnie Anne shifted under the covers. It was a hot summer night in the big city and she was uncomfortable. It was too hot for clothes, so she slept without them. She could feel the sweat dripping down her naked body.

She would be more comfortable had she slept alone but she insisted in sharing a bed with her mother. Maria didn’t get a lot of time with her daughter, so she agreed. Like her daughter, she slept nude that night. While she did want to spend time with her mother, Ronnie Anne did have an ulterior motive. She nestled up as close as she could to her mother’s naked body, pressing her back against her boobs. 

Ronnie Anne let out a moan as the boobs pressed against her back. She worked her fingers inside her girlhood. She bit her lip as she grinded her behind into her mother’s lap and masturbated. The sweat rolling down her thighs was joined by her juices flowing from her vagina. 

Ronnie Anne rolled around so she was facing her mother. With her free hand she grabbed her mother’s tit. She brought the nipple to her mouth and she sucked it. Maria blissfully slept as her daughter lustfully took her pleasure. She could feel her body build toward an orgasm. When she hit her climax, her body shook; eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

Still naked, Ronnie Anne walked through the apartment until she got to her butt to the bathroom. She dampened a towel and began cleaning her neither regions. She couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
